The present invention relates to auxiliary locking mechanisms and more particularly to an improvement in the auxiliary locking mechanism as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,416.
The mechanism of said patent provides a measurable increase in safety to the Castle Lock, see my U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,085. However, the device requires improvement from the point of view of detention and costs.
The detenting of the mechanism of the prior patent was accomplished by a spring-biased ball located in one part of the mechanism cooperating with indentations in another part of the mechanism, the two parts being rotated relative to one another for locking and unlocking. The part that was rotated to produce locking had rectangular body with rounded ends so that it could be rotated into rounded recesses formed in the slide bolt of the Castle Lock.
The aforesaid detenting arrangement was costly due to the extra processes required to provide the detent. Further detenting was not positive; i.e. application of force directly on the rotatable part, body, would unlock the mechanism and permit its removal.